Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1
Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 is a 2018 episodic platform video game in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. The game was developed by Deep Silver USA, Inc., with assistance from Nickelodeon, and published by THQ Nordic. The game was intended to emulate the original Mitchell Van Morgan titles on the Game Boy Line to the Wii U. Episode I will be released sometime in October 2018 for iOS, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade Microsoft Windows PC and Android. A direct follow-up, Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode II, will be released in next year. Gameplay Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode I is a 2D side-scrolling platformer reminiscent of the original Mitchell games for the Game Boy Color to the Wii U. Players control Mitchell Van Morgan, using mechanics such as the original Dash and power-ups such as mvm power-up bubblegums, shields, invincibility and speed boots. Mitchell is also able to use a homing attack, which homes in on a targeted enemy or object. Unlike the first ten classic Mitchell games, after completing the first act, the player is able to freely choose which zone to play via a world map, or choose to play the zones sequentially. Each of the four zones contain three acts, followed by a separate boss battle act, rather than the boss being included at the end of the third act. Each boss act is unlocked by completing all three acts in that zone. The boss battles, similar to the zones themselves, are inspired by the boss battles from older Mitchell titles, although there are variations. Once all acts and boss battles within each zone are cleared, players gain access to a fifth and final zone. The main difference between this game and the rest of the series is the inclusion of seven power stones hidden within the levels (as well as another earned by clearing the Super Mitchel title line like on Super Mitchell]]). It's been for the first time since Super Mitchell, Mitchell can transform into Super Mitchell during regular levels after collecting all the Power Stones from hidden within the levels, and at least 50 mvm coins within the current act.'' The game is playable in up to 1080p HD on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch, and 480p on the Microsoft Windows PC. The mobile versions of the game can be fully controlled with either the accelerometers or virtual buttons on the touchscreen. Certain levels also make specific use of the accelerometers. Players are also able to upload their game information to online leaderboards to compare level completion times and high scores. Plot Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode I is set after the events of Mitchell Van Morgan 10. With the Death Zig destroyed, Mitchell heads off to explore new territories alone. However, antagonist Marquessa has survived their last encounter, and has revisited and improved some of his creations from previous games, attempting to get rid of Mitchell as the first part of his new grandiose scheme. Mitchell's battle with Marquessa culminates with Mitchell defeating Marquessa in his new base, the Quessadon Station. If all seven Power Stones are collected, a brief post-credits cutscene shows a silhouette of Metal Mitchell, hinting at the next episode. Setting Atlantic Shores The setting of Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 is the fictional city of Atlantic Shores, located in the state of Leland, NC USA. Atlantic Shores is primarily based on the real-world American coastal environment consultant area Atlantic Shores Environmental Services Ltd. Notes References External links *Official Nintendo minisite Category:Video Games Category:2018 video games Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ Nordic games Category:Deep Silver games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Platform games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Video games with pre-rendered 3D graphics Category:Single-player video games Category:Mobile games Category:IOS games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Windows PC games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eshop games